memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Species pages for one member only?
Please see my comment @ Talk:Keenser under "Merge". --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Pages, and redirects, for single example species are created for categorzation purposes, and because articles for the person shouldn't cover what the articles for the species do, unless there isn't really much to say beyond "they had pointed ears" or "a transparent skull." - 21:41, May 5, 2016 (UTC) So I guess it depends on whether something was said/shown about them as a generalization or whether there's no proof for or against it simply being that individual's trait. --LauraCC (talk) 18:08, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I find it a bit hard to understand what Archduk3 is trying to say, but it seems to me that both Trajok's species and Worene's species should be merged. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:12, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :It's basicly the "two sentence rule," as anything more than that would "stop" the article about the individual to talk about the species if the articles are merged. Worene's species is a "good" merge, as we can just say "Worene was from a humanoid race distinguished by their upturned noses," but we do have something else to say about Trajok's species, since there are more than two sentences, mostly because there are two references. That doesn't mean there isn't a good case to be made for the latter to be merged, just that there is a case for a seperate article for the species. In all cases though, we still need the redirect for the categories. Did that make any of my though process on his clearer, or just make it worse? - 14:12, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, ok there's the formal rules, but this seems more about the layer of policy on top of that, the editing guidelines on how to represent information so similar information is represented in a similar way. It's been a very longstanding and as far as I remember unchallenged practice that completely nameless species don't get pages unless 1) more then one member was seen, and 2) they can be linked to a named character or a planet. If neither condition is met they get merged into one of the unnamed humanoids pages, and if they're only known from a single named character, then they get merged into that character. ::By the way, nothing was said about when Trajok's species made contact, or about the species at all. It was just a guy being seen, and someone adding that extra bit of deduction because they felt like it. (also re:Trajok's species; the background note should probably be removed as cut and dry speculation, but I could never bring myself to do it because I'm too enamored with the idea) But anyway my point is, if that article is longer then others, then it's due to editing choices, not amount of info available. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:27, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::See also Forum:Which unnamed species need their own article?. Tom (talk) 10:11, July 31, 2016 (UTC)